


Third Time's The Charm

by NothingRiddikulus



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, i wish id though of this last month, kaladin blames himself for everything, motherhen!Kaladin, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingRiddikulus/pseuds/NothingRiddikulus
Summary: The first time Kaladin tried to save a brother, it was his own and he failed.Kaladin is releived for many reasons when he manages to keep Adolin safe.





	Third Time's The Charm

The first time Kaladin tried to save a brother, it was his own and he failed. Tien bled out in his arms and there was nothing he could do but hold him until he went cold, watch him as he had when Tien was a baby and falling asleep. It was not possible for Kaladin to try again to save his brother, though he would have given up anything for the chance, but in its own way the universe made it up to him, and Kaladin was given other brothers to save.

The second time he didn’t even try. It was, in fact, his own hands that killed this brother, though when it happened he had no idea who Helaran was and had not yet met his sister. And so Kaladin fought him and won, angered by the way Helaran’s blade ran through his men in such a casual manner. Rather than tears and regret, Helaran got a bloody death and Kaladin’s satisfaction. The universe, once again, gave Kaladin what it thought he deserved, and Kaladin’s punishment for killing a brother was a harsh one. Helaran’s blade was taken from him, as were his men (many of whom may have been brothers), and Kaladin was made to be a slave. He had no dignity, no rank, no hope and, like always, no Tien. It was hard to save anyone at all from then on, let alone a brother.

The third time, Kaladin finally succeeded. He spoke the words and was powerful enough to save Dalinar, whose own brother had not been saved, and Adolin. Adolin who was a brother. Adolin who was the brother of Renarin, who, teary eyed and out of breath from crying, pulled Adolin into a hug as Kaladin watched. He held Adolin just as tight as Kaladin had Tien, only Adolin was alive. Kaladin felt a pang of jealousy then, and an anger directed at himself. How was it that he had saved this brother, but had not been able to save his own? He knew the answer really. He was older, stronger, wiser, and had been in the right place at the right time. 

It still hurt.

He watched as Renarin and Adolin, who each had a brother, embraced each other. He resisted the urge to wrap his own arms around himself, and he stared hungrily at them, at something he would never have again. He watched them laugh, and sigh in relief. And suddenly Kaladin felt relieved himself. This was not closure, not really, but heart-breaking as it was he was so happy to see what could have been. And so glad that for them, it was. So glad that the prince would get to grow old with his brother, watch him get married, take presents to his children. Kaladin was not sure whether he believed in the Almighty, but he was grateful to the universe for letting these two brothers be.

That night, sleeping in a safe warm bed for the first time in months, Kaladin cried and laughed with joy. Doubled over under the covers he gasped for air and rubbed tears from his cheeks. Because this was proof, wasn’t it? Things could turn out all right. He wasn’t somehow cursed. Kaladin had saved someone’s brother and he could do it again. 

And maybe if he saved enough brothers, he would fill the hole left by the one he had lost.


End file.
